Into Death's Arms
by Lady Une1
Summary: a young girl stuck between her job and her ture love. will this job of hers get the man she love's killed or will it kill her? Please REad & Review.


Author's Notes: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the Gundam cast.   
  
Into Death's Arms  
  
By Lady Une  
  
Chapter Ichi (One) - Hell Hole!  
  
It was raining and everything was dark. It's was around three in the morning, yet the young 19  
  
year old girl's eyes still glued to the computer screen in front of her. A computer at which wasn't  
  
hers, yet she knew the owner all to well. He had been with her, when no one else seemed to  
  
cared. He was the one person who kept her alive and ever sense the day he had left for the war,  
  
she had been fighting for her life. Now she working against him.  
  
The young girl quickly finished downloading the information she need and grabbed her phone.   
  
Hitting quick dial, "You got it?" she asked once she heard the phone stop ringing.  
  
"Yeah," answered the voice on the other end of the phone. "Now get your ass out of there.   
  
Zero's already on his way home."  
  
"Yes, sir," she answered. With that she hung up the phone and quickly grabbed her coat and  
  
slipped through the window she had come in through. She pulled her long black coat over her  
  
shoulders, before making her way down the fire ladder of the small apartment. Once on the  
  
ground she pulled the hud over her head so all you could see was the bottom half of her face. She  
  
looked both ways down the road and quickly disappeared into the shadows and wait for the boy  
  
with beautiful blue eyes and deep brown hair. He wore a par of jeans and a blue jacket, which  
  
looked darker cause of the rain. She watched as he slowly disappeared into the back door of the  
  
apartment building. She sighed heavily, "Heero." He was everything to her, yet she now working  
  
on becoming he greatest enemy. She pushed herself away from the wall, and back into the pal,  
  
dim light of the one streetlight that hung from the apartment building. She slowly walked into the  
  
street and stopped and pulled herself into a black jaguar, at which had pulled in front of her the  
  
sec she stepped foot in the street.  
  
"Good work, love," whispered a 21 year old man, with jet black hair, and deep green eyes. He  
  
wore a black suit and a pair of black sunglasses.   
  
"Thank you, sir," she answered, dryly as she pulled her hud off and gently shook out her hair. "If  
  
you don't mind I'd like to go home."  
  
"As you wish, love," answered the 21 year old. "Joey, you heard the lady."  
  
"Yes, sir," replied the driver, he a fairly large man, about ten time the size of his boss, the 21 year  
  
old, sitting in the back seat. Joey had, short greasy brown hair, crystal blue eyes - which held  
  
many secrets-, and golden brown skin.  
  
*****   
  
It only took the group of three a short time to arrive at the young 19 year old's apartment. She  
  
sighed and stepped out of the car. "Night, Joey."  
  
"Goodnight, Miss Toki," replied the driver, calmly.  
  
"Faye," called the 21 year old, as he too, stepped out of the car.   
  
She watched as he slowly walked around the car and towards her. They both dripping wet form  
  
the rain which showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. "Yes, sir?" she asked.  
  
His answer came with his lips to hers. Faye didn't fight, for that always end up bad. He was the  
  
first to pull away. "Goodnight, love," he told her, sweetly.  
  
Faye nodded and forced a smile. "Night, sir." With that she turned and disappeared into the  
  
apartment building, which was slightly nicer then your average apartment build, but not by much.   
  
The halls were clean, and there was no rats or other forms of unwanted animal life. Though some  
  
of the people that lived there were not the greatest people in the world. Faye couldn't wait for  
  
the day which she got to pack he bags and live this place. But who was she kidding, she was  
  
never going to be able to leave this place. Hell she really didn't have pay for anything if she didn't  
  
want to, her boss would pay it all for her, only because of the fact that he was madly in love with  
  
her, which just thinking about it mad her sick to her stomach. He had wanted her to move in with  
  
her, but she refused. Which she was glad she did, for the bustard would hardly leave her alone  
  
any other time they were together. It drover her nuts, he thought he owned her, and he acted like  
  
did, too. Yet there was nothing she could do about it. She had been with to company sense the  
  
beginning of the war.   
  
Faye sighed heavily as she unlocked her door. She was greeted buy a large dog, which was half  
  
wolf and half husky. Faye laughed lightly and patted the large dog on the head. The dog  
  
beautiful grey and white hair and deep blue eyes. "Hello, Zero," Faye whispered, as the dog  
  
jumped and laid his huge paws on her shoulders. The dog when standing on his hind legs, was at  
  
least six foot, while Faye stood at about five six or five seven, she wasn't sure. "Good boy," told  
  
him, as she made her way into kitchen, after forcing the dog off her shoulders. The apartment  
  
didn't have much, but small kitchen/dinning room all in one, her living room - which had a couple  
  
chairs and one sofa, her bedroom and her bathroom. Small, but that was really all she needed.  
  
She grabbed a soda out of the refrigerator and throw her coat on one of the chairs and  
  
disappeared into her room, she closely followed by Zero. 


End file.
